


Die Entdeckung der Zuneigung

by PeachGO3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: An old story, Fluff, Johto Gefühle, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Für seine Habilitation will Sven Lind, Pokémonforscher aus Neuborkia, die Zucht von Baby-Pokémon und ihr Aufwachsen untersuchen. Dazu reist er wieder ins geliebte Johto und besucht dort eine Pokémon-Pension. Mit der Zeit holen ihn jedoch alte Zweifel an seinen Forschungen wieder ein. Gut, dass der Sohn der Pensionsleiter ein offenes Ohr für ihn hat. Und ein Pokémon-Ei.





	1. Heimatluft

**Author's Note:**

> Eine ältere Geschichte, die ich am 16.1.2018 schon einmal woanders gepostet und jetzt hierher transferiert und überarbeitet hab. Die Author's Notes von damals:
> 
> Hallo, ihr Lieben :)
> 
> Nur noch zehn Tage, dann kommt Pokemon Kristall endlich auf den DS!  
> Das habe ich zum Anlass genommen, mal eine kleine Story mit Prof. Lind niederzuschreiben... dem kleinen Nerd.  
> Die Geschichte soll so ein bisschen davon erzählen, wie gewisse Dinge aus der Pokémonwelt, die inzwischen selbstverständlich sind, erstmals beleuchtet wurden. Ich habe mir schon öfters überlegt, wie die PokéProfs wohl so arbeiten bzw. forschen. Und sie sind auch chronisch unterversorgt, was Fanfics angeht!  
> (Und das Wetter ist im Moment sehr schäbig, da passt mir so ein bisschen Fluff immer ganz gut in den Kram.)
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! ❤

Sven war ganz aufgeregt, als er den Magnetzug verließ, und umklammerte seine Tasche fest mit beiden Händen. Endlich wieder zuhause! Nun ja, Neuborkia war zwar noch eine Ecke weiter weg, aber Johto fühlte sich einfach anders an als Kanto.  
Dieses wohlige Gefühl vermischte sich mit der Aufregung, zum ersten Mal in Dukatia City zu sein. Wohin musste er jetzt?  
  
Verzweifelt kramte Sven in seiner Jackentasche nach seinen Notizen und versuchte gleichzeitig, den Lageplan des gigantischen Bahnhofs zu durchschauen, als er jemanden „Professor!“ rufen hörte. Eine ältere Dame und ein Mann, der in seinem Alter sein musste, winkten ihm freundlich zu.  
  
Oh… das mussten die Weids sein.  
  
„Guten Tag“, grüßte Sven und schüttelte die ausgestreckten Hände, ehe er stotternd korrigierte, dass er noch kein Professor sei.  
„Noch“, sagte der junge Mann mit Nachdruck und lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Wahrscheinlich haben Sie meine Mail nicht mehr gelesen, oder? Ich hatte Ihnen kurzfristig geschrieben, dass meine Mutter und ich Sie direkt abholen können.“  
  
„Das ist sehr freundlich, danke“, entgegnete Sven und übersprang den Teil mit der Mail. Sein PokéCom war zwar schon mit der Mail-Funktion aufgerüstet worden, aber wie oft checkte er seinen Posteingang?  
  
Die Mutter erkundigte sich auf dem Weg nach draußen, ob die Reise angenehm gewesen sei.  
„Klasse, danke der Nachfrage. Ich fahre sehr gern Zug und dank der Magnettechnologie ging es ja sehr schnell.“  
„Die wurde, glaube ich, in Saffronia City entwickelt, oder?“, fragte Weid mit glänzenden Augen. Er machte einen aufgeweckten Eindruck.  
  
„Genau, an der Saffronia Uni“, erklärte Lind und bewahrte sich selbst davor, ins Schwärmen zu geraten. „Das ist eine wunderbare Technologie, ich habe den Erfinder sogar selbst einmal getroffen!“ Getroffen, naja, auf dem Flur gesehen. Aus zwanzig Metern Entfernung.  
  
„Und haben Sie tatsächlich bei IHM studiert?“, fragte die Mutter neugierig weiter, und Weid lachte peinlich berührt, während die drei das Bahnhofstor passierten.  
„Bei Eich?“, bohrte die Mutter weiter, aber Sven musste sich erst einmal strecken, als die Sonne von Johto seine Nase kitzelte. Endlich zuhause…! Dukatia City war lauter als Saffronia, aber auch lebensfroher, bunter und… nicht so eingeengt.  
  
Sven ist zum Studieren notgedrungen von Neuborkia nach Saffronia City gezogen, um an der Universität bei Professor Eich zu lernen. Richtig angekommen war er dort aber eigentlich nie. Er schmerzte ihn, dass er – wenn er selbst erst einmal Vollzeit wissenschaftlich arbeiten würde – wohl nicht mehr nach Neuborkia zurück könnte.  
Vielleicht konnte er wenigstens in Johto bleiben, aber in so einem kleinen Dorf wie Neuborkia gab es wohl kam die Bedingungen, unter denen ein Professor arbeitet. Dort würde sich aber wenigstens niemand über seinen Johto-Akzent lustig machen.  
  
Sein einziger Freund in Saffronia war Spotty, sein kleines Wiesor, das er aus Neuborkia mitgenommen hatte. Auch Spotty gefiel es in Saffronia City nur halbwegs gut. Dort tummelten sich lauter aufgepumpte Schläger-Pokémon mit ihren gleichermaßen aufgepumpten Trainern, die sich in der Arena ihren Orden verdienen wollten. Und zum größten Teil scheiterten.  
  
Am liebsten würde er Spotty jetzt aus seinem Pokéball lassen. Ging das wohl? Viele hatten ihre Pokémon draußen an der frischen Luft.  
  
Nun ja, jedenfalls war es gut, dass er jetzt hier war. Mit Weid stand er schon länger in Kontakt. Er und seine Familie hatten sich bereit erklärt, Sven für eine Weile bei sich aufzunehmen. Sie besaßen eine Pension zur Aufzucht von Pokémon unweit von Dukatia City und wollten Sven bei seiner Habilitation helfen: Er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Pre-Evolution von Pokémon zu untersuchen.  
  
Ein paar Taubsis flogen an den großen Gebäuden vorbei in den blauen Himmel.  
Wie gerne würde er hier in Johto bleiben, hier zuhause…  
  
Weid riss Sven aus seinen Träumereien. „Wie ist der Professor so?“  
„Professor Eich?“ Sven blinzelte. „Oh, er ist eine Koryphäe und außergewöhnlich in allem, was er tut!“  
„Ich höre ihn manchmal im Radio“, schwärmte Weids Mutter und erntete dafür einen gequälten Blick seitens ihres Sohnes. „Er ist so eloquent!“  
  
„Ja, ist er tatsächlich“, bestätigte Sven und kramte ungeduldig in seiner Jackentasche, bis er Spottys Pokéball gefunden hatte. „Es machte Ihnen doch nichts aus?“, fragte er seine Begleiter.  
„Keineswegs!“  
Glücklich ließ Sven seinen Freund ins Freie und knuddelte ihn, als Spotty wieder in seinen Armen war.


	2. Druckluft

„Hier ist es. Das, von dem ich geschrieben hatte.“  
  
Sven beäugte das gelbe Ei genau. Es hatte ein paar schwarze Musterungen und trug bereits soviel Elektrizität in sich, das einem bei der Berührung die Finger kribbelten.  
„Definitiv das Ei eines Elektro-Pokémon, soviel ist sicher“, murmelte Sven und setzte seine Brille wieder gerade auf.  
  
„Sie schrieben, Sie hätten es im Steineichenwald gefunden, richtig?“  
„Ja, genau, im hohen Gras. Aber ich konnte weit und breit kein anderes Pokémon sehen oder hören. Geschweige denn ein Elektro-Pokémon.“  
„Ja, das ist seltsam. Wie auch immer es dorthin gelangt ist…“  


„Ich habe schon versucht, es auszubrüten“, erzählte Weid wie selbstverständlich weiter. Er strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, als er sich ebenfalls über das Ei beugte. Er war so nah, dass Sven sein Shampoo riechen konnte… Irgendeine Fruchtsorte.  
  
„Was haben Sie da so versucht?“, fragte Sven und erschrak darüber, wie zittrig seine Stimme auf einmal war.  
„Zuerst hab ich versucht, es einem Taubsi hier in der Pension unterzujubeln, aber das hat nicht geklappt.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hatte zwar Interesse an dem Ei, aber es hat, wie soll ich sagen, lieber damit gespielt als sich drauf zu setzen.“  
  
„Verstehe“, murmelte Sven und starrte wieder auf das Ei.  
„Dann haben wir eine Wärmelampe gekauft und es drunter gelegt, aber auch da hat sich nichts getan.“  
„Wie lange lag es dort?“  
„Zehn Tage lang.“  
  
Seltsam. „Es erschließt sich mir nicht, warum dieses Ei im Wald zurückgelassen worden ist“, fuhr Sven leise fort. „Ich befürchte, wir können nicht ausschließen, dass es krank oder gar unbefruchtet ist.“  
  
„Aber was ist mit der Elektrizität? Kann die auch nur in der Eierschale sein?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste.“  
„Und die Färbung… Kann man bei allen Eiern schon an der Schale die Pokémonart erkennen?“, fragte Weid weiter und sah Sven ganz konzentriert dabei an. Und irgendwie war das gleichermaßen verwirrend wie angenehm.  
  
„Zumindest ungefähr, j-ja“, stammelte Sven grinsend, „wir wissen aber noch nicht viel darüber. Aber es ist eine wahre Meisterleistung ein Gesteins-Ei von einem ordinären Kiesel zu unterscheiden.“  
„Wie viele Kleinstein dieser Verwechslung wohl schon zum Opfer gefallen sind?“, scherzte Weid und grinste zurück.  
  
Sven war etwas verwirrt von dem Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Konnte es von dem Ei kommen?  
Es freute ihn ungemein, dass Weid so viel Interesse an seinen Ausführungen zu haben schien. An der Uni sah das sehr anders aus. Dort zweifelten nicht wenige Gelehrte daran, dass Pokémon überhaupt aus Eiern schlüpften.  
  
Sollte er vielleicht ein elektrisches Feld aufbauen? Vielleicht würde die elektrische Strömung das Innere des Eis stimulieren…  
  
„Nehmen wir es nochmal mit nach draußen“, schlug Weid in diesem Moment vor, „zu den anderen.“  
Sven lächelte. „Ja, gar keine schlechte Idee. Ich muss nur noch…“  
„Suchen Sie das hier, Professor?“, fragte Weid und hielt Svens Notizblock hoch.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte Sven verlegen, als er den Block nahm, „aber Sie sollen mich nicht so nennen. Bitte.“  
„Aber Sie sind doch bald Professor, Lind.“  
Sven musste seufzen. „Wissen Sie… es war schon schwer genug, meine Doktorarbeit über die Möglichkeiten von Pre-Evolutionsstufen zu verteidigen.“  
  
Weids Lächeln verschwand langsam.  
„Sie forschen über Dinge, über die andere noch nie nachgedacht haben, Lind. Natürlich gibt es Leute, die Sie nicht verstehen wollen.“  
Nicht verstehen _wollen_ … „Danke“, war alles, was Sven herausbrachte.


	3. Frischluft

Die Sonne lachte nieder auf die Außenanlage der Pokémon-Pension. Dieser etwas größere Garten hatte alles, was die Racker brauchten: Blumen, Sträucher und sogar einen Teich. Ein kleines Klettergerüst, auf dem gerade ein Griffel turnte, rundete das Bild ab.  
Sven staunte nicht schlecht. Sein Wiesor spielte mit Taubsi und einem Nidoran-Männchen Fangen.  
„Normalerweise ist er eher scheu“, sagte er überrascht.  
„Hier verstehen sich immer alle super“, entgegnete Weid nicht ohne Stolz und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. In der anderen hielt er das Ei.  
  
„Spotty!“, rief Sven seinen Freund und breitete die Arme aus, als der Kleine angehopst kam.  
„Spotty?“, fragte Weid, während Sven das flauschige Fell seines Freundes streichelte. „Weil er diesen Punkt um sein Auge hat? Wie niedlich.“  
„Genau. Er ist was Besonderes“, grinste Sven. Spotty war ganz ruhig und genoss die Streicheleinheiten.  
  
„Ich lege es jetzt mal hier zu den Sträuchern“, sagte Weid nach einer Weile und zeigte auf das Ei.  
Sven hielt kurz inne. „Nein, warten Sie.“  
Weid blieb stehen und blickte über seine Schulter zurück.  
„Dort“, sagte Sven und zeigte auf das Klettergerüst, „bringen Sie es lieber zu dem Griffel.“  
  
„Auf das Gerüst?“, fragte Weid verwundert. „Fällt es da nicht runter?“  
„Ähm“, machte Sven und drückte Spotty kurz, bevor er wieder aufstand. Da hatte Weid natürlich Recht. Andererseits…  
  
„Keine Angst“, sagte Sven, auch zu sich selbst, „die Schale ist sehr stabil. Außerdem habe ich da so eine Vermutung.“  
Weid nickte und ging zu Griffel, das schon neugierig auf das Ei starrte.  
„Sie sagten doch, das Taubsi wollte mit dem Ei… spielen?“  
„Ja, so sah es aus“, erinnerte sich Weid.  
  
Griffel quiekte aufgeregt und berührte mit der Pfote an seinem Schweif die Schale. Der kurze Elektroschock machte ihm nichts aus, im Gegenteil!  
„Na, Spotty, möchtest du auch mal gucken?“ Das Wiesor hatte sich vorsichtig genähert und kletterte jetzt auf Svens Arm.  
„Das ist ein Ei, das Herr Weid hier im Wald gefunden hat.“ Er redete ganz ruhig und liebevoll, ganz so, als spräche er mit einem Kind. Manche Kommilitonen fanden das lächerlich, aber Weid schien das nichts auszumachen.  
  
Auch die Taubsi hatten inzwischen auf dem Gerüst Platz genommen und gurrten neugierig vor sich hin.  
„Vielleicht möchten sich ja alle zusammen um es kümmern“, sagte Sven mit Blick auf Weid, der sehr konzentriert darauf zu achten schien, dass Griffel das Ei nicht vom Gerüst stürzte. Er sah… liebevoll aus.  
  
„Wollen wir sie alleine lassen?“, fragte Sven wieder nach einer Weile.  
Weid nickte. „Okay. Hey, sagen Sie mal, Sie haben doch einen PokéCom, oder? Wollen wir hier draußen etwas Musik hören, bevor Sie Ihre Notizen machen?“  
  
So saßen die beiden Männer im Schatten auf der Veranda und sahen ihren Schützlingen beim Spielen zu, während DJ Ben im Radio seine Freitagsplaylist abspielte.   
  
Besonders Griffel hatte das Ei sehr liebgewonnen. Manchmal schien es niemand zu beachten, aber dann war Spotty schnell zur Stelle und warf, wenn auch mit Abstand, ein Auge auf den Neuankömmling.  
  
„Oh Mann, das Lied ist schon acht Jahre alt!“, rief Weid in diesem Moment glücklich aus.  
Sven hörte eine Weile schweigend zu. „Ein schönes Lied.“  
„Ja“, sagte Weid und streckte sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> die beiden hören natürlich friday im in love :v


	4. Luft und Liebe

Es dauerte nicht lange. Genaugenommen dauerte es nicht einmal einen halben Tag.  
  
Denn schon am nächsten Morgen spielte ein neues Pokémon im Außenbereich, besonders gern mit Griffel. Es war klein und gelb und konnte allem Anschein nach noch kaum bis gar nicht mit seiner Elektrizität umgehen.  
„Ich glaub‘s nicht“, murmelte Sven und bekam ganz weiche Knie. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Pokémon nur in Gesellschaft von anderen Pokémon schlüpfen? Dass seine Hypothese bestätigt wurde?  
  
„Es hat nicht einmal ein anderes Elektro-Pokémon gebraucht…! Spotty, sieh nur!“  
Das scheue Wiesor schien immer noch etwas skeptisch zu sein.  
  
Der Pensionsleiter und seine Frau hingegen waren begeistert wie Sven auch: „Donnerwetter! Es sieht aus wie ein kleines Pikachu!“  
Das stimmte. Vorsichtig trat Sven näher an die Maus heran – sie würde auf seiner Handfläche genug Platz haben.  
„Hallo, Kleiner.“  
  
Griffel, Taubsi und die anderen machten etwas Platz, damit Sven näher kommen konnte.  
Das Baby-Pokémon sah ihn mit großen, dunklen Augen an.  
„Faszinierend“, murmelte Sven – es hatte sogar die runden, roten Wangen, genau wie ein Pikachu!  
Könnte dies---  
  
Das kleine Pokémon quiekte kurz und stieß kleine Blitze aus.  
„Vorsichtig, Professor“, lachte Weid und trat an Svens Seite.  
„Ja, natürlich“, sagte Sven nur und richtete zerstreut seine Brille. „Sehen Sie nur, Weid, es sieht genauso aus wie Pikachu!“  
„Meinen Sie, dass das Ihre Theorie über Vorentwicklung bestätigen könnte?“  
  
Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein.  
„L-lassen Sie uns keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen“, stotterte Sven und hockte sich wieder vor die kleine Elektromaus, die sich gerade hinter den großen Ohren putzte.  
„Aber ich denke, wir können dich ohne Vorbehalte einfach Pichu nennen.“  
  
„Pichu klingt süß“, sagte Weid und streichelte über das elektrische Fell. Diesmal gab Pichu keinen Stromstoß ab.  
„Das ist wirklich bemerkenswert“, murmelte Sven und machte sich in seinem Kopf schon neue Notizen. Dann hörte er Weid lachen: „Professor Lind, Sie haben es geschafft!“  
  
Es wurden schöne Tage. Sven und Weid nahmen ihren neuen Schützling überall mit hin – an den Fluss, in die Stadt, sogar ins Kaufhaus. Alles ohne Pokéball.  
  
„Das habe ich früher auch immer mit Spotty gemacht. Und als es noch keine Pokébälle gab, da haben alle ihre Pokémon so spazieren geführt“, strahlte Sven.  
Weid trug Pichu mal auf der Schulter, mal auf dem Arm. Es gab noch oft Unfälle mit unkoordinierten Stromstößen, aber Pichu war insgesamt mehr als zutraulich. Es hielt mit seiner aufgeweckten Art alle auf Trab – denn es sollten ja keine Unbeteiligten elektrogeschockt werden, und das erforderte etwas Mehraufwand.  
  
Die beiden Männer gingen sogar einmal mit Pichu zum Friseur in der Untergrundpassage. Es war wirklich ausgesprochen süß. Nach dem Friseurbesuch sind die zwei von ein paar Schulmädchen angesprochen worden, was das denn für ein niedliches Pokémon sei.  
  
„Naja, das wissen wir leider selber noch nicht so genau“, druckste Sven verlegen, aber Weid erklärte natürlich sofort stolz, dass dies „eine Art Baby-Pikachu“ sei.  
„Total süß!“, staunten die Mädchen und kicherten.  
  
„Also den Frauen gefällt es“, scherzte Weid im Weggehen und Sven schnaubte leise.  
Pichu gähnte und schlief auf dem Nachhauseweg sogar ein.  
„Ist halt noch ein Baby, nicht wahr?“, träumte Weid und blickte liebevoll auf die kleine Maus nieder.  
  
„Eigentlich müssten wir einmal gezielt versuchen, ein Baby zu züchten.“  
„Gezielt?“, fragte Weid.  
„Ja. Ihr habt doch ein Nidoran-Männchen in der Pension. Wenn wir ein Weibchen hätten, könnten wir ihr Brutverhalten beobachten.“  
  
Es bereitete Sven aber immer noch Kopfzerbrechen, weshalb Pichu von den anderen zurückgelassen wurde…  


„Wir können ja morgen mal in den Steineichenwald gehen, da gibt es Nidoran“, schlug Weid vor.  
„Gute Idee.“  
Es herrschte kurz Stille. Am roten Abendhimmel flogen schon die ersten Kramurx.  
  
„Kann ich ihn mal halten, Weid?“  
„Klar, Professor.“


	5. Waldluft

Feldstudien hatte Sven in seiner Studienzeit nicht besonders viele gehabt. Und die meisten davon haben auch noch in den Seitengassen Saffronia Citys stattgefunden.  
Nun aber ging er mit Weid in den Steineichenwald! So etwas sollte definitiv in den Lehrplan der Universitäten aufgenommen werden.  
  
Spotty und Pichu kamen auch mit, beide außerhalb ihrer Pokébälle. Der Fußmarsch kam ihnen gerade recht.  
Im Wald selbst war es unter den dunkelgrünen Bäumen überraschend kühl. Sven ärgerte sich für einen kurzen Moment, nur seine dünne Jacke angezogen zu haben. Mit seiner kurzen Hose und den Wanderschuhen kam er sich neben dem locker gekleideten Weid ganz schön dämlich vor…  
  
„Du musst immer vorsichtig sein, Lind. Hier gibt es viele Käfer-Pokémon.“  
„Natürlich“, entgegnete Sven enthusiastisch, aber Spotty sprang bei dem Wort ein P in die kleinen Äuglein.  
„Hab keine Angst, Großer, ich nehme dich auf dem Arm mit.“  
Pichu guckte beleidigt zu Boden. „Oh, Weid, könntest du Pichu nehmen?“  
  
So ging es tiefer in den Wald hinein. Weid hatte inzwischen den Lockduft ausgepackt.  
„Hoffentlich finden wir heute eins, dann kommen wir noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit nach Hause.“  
„Ja, hoffentlich“, sagte Sven und streichelte Spotty. Irgendwie wurde ihm… anders.  
„Mama macht heute Abend doch Aprikoko-Pudding“, sagte Weid, aber dann blieb er urplötzlich stehen.  
  
Sven stutzte. „Was ist los?“  
Weid atmete schwer und blickte ungewohnt düster. Alles, was man jetzt hörte, war das Rauschen der Blätter über ihnen.  
  
Was war los? Mit stockendem Atem folgte Sven Weids Blick.  
  
Im Schatten eines Strauches direkt vor ihnen hockte ein riesiges Parasek.  
  
Beinahe hätte Sven vor Angst aufgekreischt.  
„Komm in deinen Ball, Spotty, schnell…“ Seine gute Laune war vollständig verflogen.  
Parasek war umgeben von einer gelblichen Wolke aus Sporen. Es war völlig regungslos. Und der Strauch schon fast welk.  
  
Endlich sprach Weid wieder. „Wir müssen ganz langsam wieder zurück, okay? Versuch, so wenig wie möglich einzuatmen.“  
Sven nickte nur. Bloß weg hier. Die ganzen Horrorgeschichten über Stachel- und Pilzsporen und-  
  
„Pichu, nicht!“  
Pichu war aus Weids Armen gesprungen und lief fröhlich auf das Käfer-Pokémon zu.  
„So ein Mist“, fluchte Weid in sich hinein und wühlte im Rucksack nach Pichus Ball, den Blick dabei immer auf die Elektromaus gerichtet.  
  
Sven fühlte sich nutzlos. Was sollte er tun? Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt nach vorn, doch das Geräusch, das seine Schuhe dabei auf dem Gras machten, war fatal.  
  
Urplötzlich schnellten drei kleine Paras aus dem Strauch, in dem Parasek saß, und krabbelten auf Pichu zu.  
Jetzt entfuhr Sven wirklich ein Schrei.  
  
„Fukano, los, hilf uns!“  
Weid war voran gestürmt und hatte sein Fukano aus dem Pokéball freigelassen. Es lenkte die Paras mit seinen Feuerattacken ab, sodass Weid Pichu vor dem Parasek retten konnte… welches inzwischen selbst langsam eine seine riesigen Scheren erhob. Schwer atmend bedeckte Weid sein Gesicht mit seinem Ärmel.  
  
„Los, Fukano, setz Brüller ein!“  
Die Brüller-Attacke verschaffte Weid die nötige Zeit, bis er wieder in sicherer Entfernung bei Sven stand und ihm Pichu hektisch in die Hand drückte.  
Die Paras versprühten ihre Sporen, aber Fukanos Feuerattacken schlugen sie letztendlich in die Flucht.  
  
Ein wirklich unpassender Moment, das zu denken, aber Sven musste sich eingestehen, dass Weid einfach unglaublich cool war.  
  
„Pichu muss in seinen Ball, Lind.“  
„Ja.“  
  
In einigen Metern Entfernung setzte Weid sich auf einen alten Baumstumpf und kramte in seinem Rucksack.  
„Hast du auch nicht zu viel eingeatmet?“, fragte Sven besorgt. Er wollte helfen.  
  
„Hier, schau mal in dem Rucksack nach den Beeren, meine Hände sind zu… ah…“  
„Ja, ja, klar“, sagte Sven hastig, fand aber nur Brotdosen, Trinkflaschen, Pokébällle. Wo waren die Beeren?  
  
Endlich fand er die Box und öffnete sie mit zittrigen Fingern. Weids Gesicht war fast weiß.  
Oh nein, welche von den Beeren war das denn nun? Gegengiftbeere?  
„Die orangefarbene“, sagte Weid. Schnell gab Sven sie ihm.  
  
Er fühlte sich zunehmend nutzloser. In der Uni hatte er nur all das Theoriezeug gelernt. In der Theorie wusste er genau, wie man eine menschliche Wunde, die zum Beispiel durch einen Giftstachel entstanden war, behandelt und welches synthetische Spray man benutzen sollte und so weiter.  
  
Aber von Beeren hatte er überhaupt keine Ahnung – genauso wenig wie vom tatsächlichen Jagdverhalten von Parasek.  
  
„Hey, jetzt guck nicht so, Professor“, hörte er da und sah auf. „Meinen Händen geht’s schon besser. Das wird schon wieder.“  
Sven wollte ihm gerne glauben. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er nur.  
„Wir waren doch vorbereitet gewesen, alles gut.“  
„Du warst vorbereitet, ich habe nichts dabei außer meinem dummen Notizblock…“  
  
Es herrschte wieder Stille. Sven merkte, dass seine Hose vom Knien im feuchten Gras ganz dreckig geworden war.  
  
„Ich kann dir gleich mal die Stelle zeigen, an der ich Pichus Ei gefunden habe.“  
„Okay.“  
„Hey, weinst du?“  
Sven wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, und nahm seine Brille ab, um sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.  
  
„Weid, weißt du, ich… ich frage mich oft, ob ich den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen habe. Ob ich als Forscher überhaupt etwas tauge, wenn mich jede praktische Situation schon so überfordert, dass ich nicht mehr richtig denken kann! Ich bin ein Laboraffe und kann nichts zum Leben anderer beitragen! Ich… ich…“  
  
Normalerweise hätte er sich in Grund und Boden geschämt, aber in diesem Moment bei Weid zu sein, war seltsam beruhigend. Es tat sogar regelrecht gut.  
„Du machst Witze, oder? Du erforschst den Ursprung des Lebens, Sven“, sagte Weid leise und benutze zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen.  
  
Dann spürte er eine raue Hand auf seiner Wange.  
„Sorry, die ist jetzt noch etwas taub.“  
Svens Gehirn setzte aus. Verzweifelt schmiegte er sich an die warme Handinnenfläche.  
  
Da sprang Pichu mit einem grellen Blitz aus seinem Ball und umarmte Sven mit seinen kleinen Ärmchen.  
„Na, Großer?“, lachte Weid, nein, Elijah, und stand auf. „Lasst uns weitersuchen. Wir müssen schließlich noch ein Nidoran finden.“  
  
Sven nickte und streichelte beim Aufstehen Pichus geladenes Fell. Es war wirklich süß.  
„Wenn wir zuhause sind, Pichu, hänge ich dir ein kleines Glöckchen um den Hals, damit man dich schon von Weitem kommen hört“, flüsterte er. Dann schluchzte er wieder. Er könnte das hier niemals haben. Mit Elijah.  
  
„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass jemand, der so gut mit Pokémon umgehen kann, ein Laboraffe ist.“  
Sven versuchte zu lächeln. Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber… er war zu überfordert.


	6. Luftschlösser

Schon weniger Tage nach der „Feldstudie“ fanden Elijahs Eltern in der Außenanlage ein lilafarbenes Ei mit sehr rauer Schale – es hatte geklappt.  
  
„Wenn meine Hypothese stimmt, dann müssen wir es jetzt einfach wieder, wieder den anderen vorstellen“, haspelte Sven. Er war so aufgeregt, dass sogar Pichu ganz wild um seine Füße sprang. Dabei bimmelte das kleine Glöckchen um seinen Hals.  
  
Liebevoll sah Elijah dem Ganzen von der Veranda aus zu und schlürfte ab und zu mal etwas Tee aus seiner Blubella-Tasse.  
„Glaubst du, Pichu wird sich jemals entwickeln, Professor?“  
  
Gute Frage. Normalerweise entwickeln sich Pokémon durch Kampferfahrung und stärkere Attacken. Manchmal auch durch Evolutionssteine.  
  
In diesem Moment schockte sich Pichu wieder einmal selbst mit einem Stromstoß.  
„Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass sich unser Pichu nicht wirklich für Pokémon-Kämpfe eignet“, gestand Sven und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.  
  
„Was ist mit einem Donnerstein?“, fragte Elijah weiter.  
„Wäre möglich. Angenommen, Pichu ist die Pre-Evolution von Pikachu, dann – würde sich diese Evolutionsreihe nur durch Elementarsteine entwickeln“, spann Sven die Idee weiter und wurde noch aufgeregter. Professor Eich hatte immer noch nicht auf seine Mail, mit der Bitte, Pichus Daten mit dem Pokédex abzugleichen, geantwortet…  
  
„Im Moment sollte unsere Aufmerksamkeit aber eher ihm hier gelten“, meinte Elijah dann mit Fingerzeig auf das Nidoran-Ei, und Sven nickte.  
„Na los, Pichu, sag schnell den anderen Bescheid.“  
  
Wehmütig sah er der forthopsenden Elektromaus hinterher. Die Taubsis waren inzwischen von ihrem Besitzer abgeholt worden. Für Griffel aber war es wieder ein persönliches Anliegen, sich um das Ei zu kümmern. Mit einem Wisch seines Schweifes schickte es einen Sternschauer um den Neuankömmling, und das Nidoran-Pärchen sah der Begrüßung wohlwollend zu.  
  
So etwas würde er in Saffronia City sicherlich nicht haben können.  
  
„Sie spielen wieder damit“, lachte Elijah und setzte sich neben Sven auf die Stufen vor der Veranda. „Das ist wirklich niedlich. Hätte ich nicht gedacht.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht“, gab Sven leise zu. Es hatte beim ersten Mal mit Pichu geklappt, sicher ging es jetzt noch schneller, nun, da die Eltern auch da waren…  
  
„Wenn ich das noch mit weiteren Fallstudien unterfüttern kann, dann klappt es mit meiner Habilitation bestimmt“, sagte Sven verträumt, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Elijah, doch auch der pflichtete ihm bei.  
  
„Pokémon-Professor Lind“, sagte er nach einer Weile und stupste Sven leicht an. Wollte er ihn aufmuntern…?  
„Soll das ein Angriff werden?“, fragte Sven schmunzelnd.  
„Du könntest ausweichen“, schlug Elijah vor und legte seinen Struwwelkopf auf Svens Schulter.  
  
Der Himmel war so schön blau und ganz ohne Wolken, dass Svens schon wieder melancholisch wurde. Hier hatte er alles… und das hatte er schon fast wieder vergessen.  
  
„Ich würde so gern bleiben“, sagte er irgendwann.  
„Dann bleib doch hier.“ Elijah drückte leicht seinen Arm.  
Sven schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss zurück nach Saffronia.“  
„Fürs Erste.“  
„Naja, mal sehen.“  
  
Dann drehte er den Kopf. Elijah sah ihn mit großen Augen an und versuchte, sich selbst eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu pusten.  
„Warte, ich helfe dir…“ Vorsichtig legte Sven die Haare hinter Elijahs Ohren. Er war schon wieder etwas überfordert mit der Situation, aber diesmal war es irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl von Überfordertsein.  
  
„Lij, ich… wollte einfach mal danke sagen.“  
Eine kurze Pause.  
„Wofür?“, fragte er lächelnd.  
„Für alles, i-irgendwie“, stotterte Sven. „Deine Anerkennung ist mir sehr viel wert.“  
  
„Pokémon-Professor Lind aus Neuborkia, Entdecker der Vorentwicklung Pikachus und vielen weiteren…“  
„Ach!“  
„Du kannst ja auch mal Professor Eich fragen, der wird dir das gleiche sagen: Du wirst berühmt werden, für das, was du tust! Und ich kann dann von mir sagen, mit dem einzigen Pokémon-Professor zusammen zu arbeiten, der in seinen Mails Emoticons und bunte Hintergründe benutzt.“ Er lächelte wieder und fügte mit Nachdruck ein liebevolles „Du Nerd!“ hinzu.  
Sie lachten. Und dann hielt Sven inne und blickte auf seine Schnürsenkeln hinunter.  
  
„Vielleicht kann ich ja doch wieder nach Neuborkia zurück. Und da Pokémon aufziehen. Eich hat schließlich auch ein Labor bei sich Zuhause in Alabastia.“  
  
„Famose Idee, Professor.“  
  
Pichu kitzelte das Ei gerade mit ein paar schwachen Stromstößen. „Sieh mal!“, rief Elijah da. „Es bewegt sich schon!“


	7. Luft um die Nase

„Sven, wach auf.“  
„Hm?“  
„Es ist so weit. Zieh dir schnell was über“, flüsterte Elijah. Seine Augen strahlten durch das dunkle Zimmer.  
  
„Man hört es von innen rufen“, erzählte er, als die beiden auf Zehenspitzen raus in die Außenanlage tappten. Sie wollten Elijahs Eltern nicht wecken.  
Im Gras saßen Griffel, Spotty, Pichu und das Nidoran-Pärchen schon um das Ei herum.  
  
„Oh, gut, es ist noch nicht passiert“, sagte Elijah mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich bin so aufgeregt, Sven!“  
Bei diesen Worten drückte er sanft seine Hand.  
  
Pichu machte leise Quieckgeräusche, als wolle es ihm zustimmen, und die kleinen Blitze, die seine Wangen verließen, spiegelten sich in dem Silberglöckchen um seinen Hals.  
  
Vorsichtig hockten sich die beiden Männer ins Gras. Es war kalt, darum ließ Sven Elijahs Hand auch gar nicht mehr los. Nur wegen der Kälte?  
„Ob es noch lange dauert?“, fragte Sven mit bibbernden Zähnen. Spotty kletterte schnell auf seinen Arm und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
Auf einmal wurde Griffel ganz aufgeregt.  
Aus dem Ei drangen leise Geräusche, und die Nidoran-Eltern schnarrten mit ihren Pfötchen im Gras.  
  
„Es geht los, Sven…!“  
  
Das Ei begann hell zu leuchten, in Gold und Lila und vielen anderen Farben, und aus der Lichtkugel formte sich langsam ein kleines Pokémon mit großen Ohren und kleinen, flinken Pfötchen---  
Pichu umarmte das Nidoran-Baby als erstes und gab sofort einen – unabsichtlichen – Donnerschock ab.  
  
„Pichu, nicht“, tadelte Sven und zog es beiseite, um das Baby besser sehen zu können. Es schimmerte und glitzerte im Mondlicht, und seine Eltern und Griffel begrüßten es fröhlich.  
„Schau mal, wie niedlich“, seufzte Elijah leise und drückte Svens Hand noch fester. „Ein richtiges Baby-Pokémon…! Sind wir gerade Patenonkel geworden?“  
  
Sven konnte gar nicht anders als grinsen vor Glück. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht…  
  
„Warum glitzert es so?“  
„Hm? Oh, du hast recht.“  
„Es hat ja gar kein Horn. Und ist es für ein Nidoran-Männchen nicht etwas zu… schmächtig?“, überlegte Sven laut.  
  
Spotty gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. Dann drehte sich Elijah zu Sven und fragte mit gehobener Augenbraue: „Ein Weibchen, das die Farbe eines Männchens hat?“  
„Eine andere Farbgebung und all das Glitzern… Ich glaube, unser kleines Nidoran hat gerade noch ein ganz anderes Forschungsfeld eröffnet…!“  
  
Das Nesthäkchen hatte schon begonnen, etwas Gras zu mümmeln, als die Blicke der verdutzten Männer wieder auf es fielen.  
„Tja, das zu erforschen überlasse ich Ihnen, Professor.“  
  
Sven konnte es nicht fassen. Das ist wie die Geschichte von dem genmutierten, gelben Raupy, von dem dieser eine Kommilitone ständig erzählt hat…  
Ungläubig fasste er sich an den Kopf. Nicht nur, dass die Zucht eines Nidoran tatsächlich geglückt war – das Baby glitzerte, schillerte förmlich! Hang das mit der Aufzucht durch Menschen zusammen? Oder den anwesenden Pokémon? Aber nein, die Eierschale ließ darauf schließen, dass die andersartige Farbgebung bereits vor dem Schlüpfen festgelegt war…  
  
Da spürte Sven, wie Pichu sein Bein umarmte. Sanft streichelte er über sein Köpfchen.  
„Das ist schon was Besonderes, nicht wahr, Großer?“  
Pichu lächelte ihn dankbar an. Dann begann es zu leuchten wie zuvor das Ei, und Elijah fiel aus allen Wolken.  
  
„Ähm, Sven?!“  
„Ja, ich sehe es.“  
„Pichu entwickelt sich!“


End file.
